


trying to save the world doesn’t rid you of consequence

by NotLikeYouThink



Series: Elder Scrolls One-Shots [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Angst, Daedric Artifacts, Other, Tumblr Prompt, prompt, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLikeYouThink/pseuds/NotLikeYouThink
Summary: “I found it.”He could tell there was something else. “And?”“And I never should have gone looking for it.”





	trying to save the world doesn’t rid you of consequence

You avoided the eyes of your fellow Blades as you stalked through the courtyard of Cloud Ruler Temple, the pack on your hip weighed down with the burden of the Daedric Artefact you had found for him—Azura’s Star, an unbreakable soul gem that could be used over and over.

But that wasn’t why you were avoiding everyone’s eyes, or why the hood of you cloak, which was usually down, was pulled low over your head, covering every bit of skin from the mid-morning sun.

You pushed open the doors to Cloud Ruler Temple, and saw Martin sitting at that stupid desk in the middle of the room, piles of books and parchment stacked around him as he read and took notes, trying to find a way to get to Mankar Camoran’s Paradise.

He looked up as you entered, and a grin spread over his face, making you avert your eyes and look at the stone ground. You heard his chair scraping against the floor, and footsteps leading towards you. Only then did you glance up for a second and saw him standing in front of you, concern creasing his brow.

“I found it.”

He could tell there was something else. “And?”

“And I should have never gone looking for it.” You took a deep breath and pulled the Star out of your pack. “Trying to save the world doesn’t rid you of consequence, especially when you deal with vampires.”

There was silence between the two of you, Azura’s Star still in your hand, untouched by the uncrowned empower in front of you.

“Are you...”

“I only realised when it was too late,” you said, finally looking at him in the eyes, and lifting your hood up enough for him to see the pallor of your skin, as white as bone.

Then you bared your teeth, showing him your new fangs.

He swallowed the bile rising in his throat. “We’ll fix this,” he said. “I promise you, after we stop Camoran, I’ll help you find a cure.”

You nodded, your throat tight from both emotions and hunger.

Too bad he would never be able to keep his promise. Too bad he died saving the world.


End file.
